Butterflush
by Akumokagetsu
Summary: With that time of year rolling around, Fluttershy finds the heat harder to beat than ever. Taking advice from Twilight to write out her troubles, Fluttershy does just that; and unexpectedly begins making a small fortune writing adult novels under the pseudonym 'Butterflush'. Hopefully, her friends won't find out just how much she's been writing about them.
1. To Boldly Go

0-0-0-0-0

A blush can be described as many things.

It is an openly worn symbol, an effective expression; for those who bear it, it is a mark of shame, humiliation, and sometimes embarrassment. A blush is a strong reminder of fears and worries, and is often forcefully avoided at all costs. To Fluttershy, a blush was all of these things and more.

"I just don't know, Twilight," Fluttershy stuttered as the unicorn magically lifted a few more books from the wooden shelf, poring over a couple more as she did so. "Sometimes, it-it just gets so hard."

"That's what _she _said!" Spike jeered gleefully from atop the stairs, sliding down them at the same speed that the heat in Fluttershy's cheeks went up.

"_Hilarious_, Spike," Twilight rolled her eyes, pretending to ignore the evident blush on Fluttershy's face as her friend tried to hide behind her curtain of pink mane. Spike apparently couldn't tell the difference between a compliment and a dry, sarcastic remark. Or, in all likelihood, he could, but simply didn't care. "Really; the _seventh _time is the funniest, to be sure."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Fluttershy," Spike patted her kindly on the back. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"I agree with Spike on this one," Twilight nodded kindly to the embarrassed pegasus. She turned slightly and narrowed her eyes, saying "Although it would be _nice _if he would stop _poking _his _nose _in where it _didn't belong."_

"That's –"

"I swear to _Celestia_, Spike," Twilight pinched the bridge of her nose between her hooves, "_One _more time."

The miniscule violet dragon huffed grumpily, stomping off out the door. "Hmph. She's just sore. _Ooh_-!"

_"Still not funny, Spike!"_

The door slammed behind him as he traipsed away, leaving the two in blissful silence. Twilight sighed heavily, replacing her copy of _Equine Anatomy_ and thinking heavily.

"I-I'm sorry to have, um, bothered you with something so silly, Twilight," Fluttershy began inching backwards toward the door to make her own swift exit.

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy," Twilight smiled kindly. "It's no trouble, no trouble at all. Just about every mare experiences similar matters when going into heat. You might actually be surprised with just how many of them flock to the library to solve that particular problem," she nodded, levitating the rest of her books and placing them neatly on the shelves.

"Um, well, thank you very much for-for trying to help, Twilight," Fluttershy hung her head. "But I really should be going. I'm sure that I'll think of something or other to take my mind off of-of things."

The butter colored pegasus flushed brightly once more, color flying to her cheeks.

"That's not _quite _what I meant," she defended herself quickly, only for Twilight to titter good naturedly.

"I understand, Fluttershy. I know," Twilight smiled again and shook her head. "Although, there is always plentiful distracting literature here at the library in case you want to give reading a go."

Fluttershy slowly removed her hoof from the door handle, seriously considering locking herself into her cottage with a few hundred books and not coming out until her problem went away. She didn't think she could manage to look poor Mister Cake in the eye again for a week after the thoughts popping into her head plagued her every time he walked past.

Even remembering it caused a whole slew of particularly intimate images to arise, and the blush flowered into Fluttershy's cheeks once more. She shook her head furiously, forcing her attention on the library floor.

He was a_ married stallion_, for Celestia's sake!

"I'll pass," Fluttershy spluttered. "I think I'm just going to go."

Twilight exhaled through her nostrils disappointedly, the prospect of convincing Fluttershy to read as much as Twilight did swiftly fading. As the pegasus was scrambling backwards out the door, Twilight took a shot in the dark.

"Say, Fluttershy…"

0-0-0-0-0

The poor pegasus grunted and wheezed, dropping the heavy typewriter of Twilight's onto her desk. The trek back to her cottage had been nearly unbearable, the heavy instrument pushing downward onto her spine so hard that she thought her back would break. Her limbs were shaking uncontrollably as she dropped the typewriter, and she let out a gasp of relief as she allowed her sweaty body to collapse onto her sofa as she finally caught her breath.

The sweat was only because of the manual work involved. And the temperature.

Certainly not because of the muscular pair of earth pony stallions that had seen her struggling and politely offered to help, their musk singing through Fluttershy's nose like an arrow through the air. She felt a little tingly just thinking about the pair of them. Light sheen of sweat collecting on their brows from a hard day's work, muscles coiling beneath her as she ran her hooves over his chest, her wings rising with every –

Fluttershy sat bolt upright, giving herself a thorough shake.

"Come _on_, Fluttershy," she scolded herself aloud, regardless of the fact that she was the only one that could hear her. "Get a _grip _on yourself! They're half your age!"

She angrily stuffed reams of paper into the typewriter, taking a few deep breaths as she forced herself to remain calm. Her heartbeat felt so loud that she could hear it in her ears, and the burning sensation between her thighs wasn't helping matters at all. Fluttershy convinced herself that the constant, driving need to satisfy her insatiable craving was only a byproduct of living alone, and that she was blowing matters out of proportion. Just being silly, like many lonely ponies tended to do from time to time.

But Fluttershy was lonely, and in more ways than one.

It just didn't do for a mare her age to spend so much time alone, and there were certain things that she simply could not accomplish on her own. Oh, she had tried, all right; late at night, her wings stiff as boards beneath her as she lay flat on her back. Her hooves trembling almost violently as she slowly slid one between her legs, the dampness on her hoof making the heavy blush grow into a burning glow.

Fluttershy shook her head once again, vaguely remarking that if she continued doing that her brain was going to fall out. What was she doing, just standing around her cottage, thinking about… things?

Fluttershy let out another deep breath, seating herself before the aged and slightly dusty typewriter that Twilight had carefully removed from her attic.

She let out a quiet groan, her head dropping against the desk.

Things. Thinking about _things_.

She couldn't even think about calling them _anything _else without getting embarrassed.

But she had made a commitment to listen to Twilight's advice, and write out her troubles; after all, if she didn't, she might as well have carried the bulky chunk of metal the whole way for nothing at all.

"Focus, Fluttershy," she said out loud to herself again, forcing her attention on the typewriter as she aligned the carriage and carefully inspected the fresh ink ribbons that Twilight had so graciously lent her. "Just let words wash away your problems. Sounds easy enough."

Of course, it wasn't easy at all, and the itch spiking through her did nothing but distract her from her task at hoof. Fluttershy shook her head lightly for the umpteenth time, pulling in close to the desk and leaning over the typewriter. She just had to dive right in. Just… _start _typing.

Start typing _what_?

That was a very good question.

Fluttershy didn't even know where to begin, and she had been in such a rush to get away from Twilight and force quite a few blush-inducing mental images from her mind that she hadn't taken the time to learn. Of course, she had used a typewriter before; she wasn't a simpleton. But where to even begin when she just had so many… 'problems'?

Especially considering the ones about her friends. When Twilight began waving the rather explicit anatomy book around, several diagrams showing much more 'information' than Fluttershy expected, she thought her poor cheeks were going to catch on fire. But she wouldn't – _couldn't_ – think of one of her friends in a manner like that.

Fluttershy might never be able to look at her the same again.

Right.

Right.

So, Twilight was causing Fluttershy quite a few… 'problems'. Perhaps there was a fine place to start.

Right.

_Write._

_The rain pattered down to the ground heavily, the sound of falling water thankfully muffling Twilight Sparkle's moans of desire. The unicorn who had so proudly proclaimed her steadfastness a mere day before ground against the stallion with an unprecedented sigh of satisfaction, pleasure rippling through her as she tipped over the edge once again. Twilight made to scream from the sudden spike of ecstasy, but Big Mac merely stuffed this hole as well. His hoof quickly stifled her shriek of pleasure so as not to alert the others to their deeds as she bucked hard against him, his thighs rising more fervently as she did so. Oh, if only she could be like the rain, releasing her joy as loudly as she wished, for all the world to see…_

Fluttershy pored feverishly over her typewriter, losing track of time when minutes ticked by into hours as the burning sensation in her cheeks began slowly turning her face pinker. For once, however, Fluttershy reveled in her blush; for once, it was not a mark of shame, or humiliation, or embarrassment. Despite her aloneness, she was quite embarrassed; however, this flush that made her feel as if she'd caught a delightful cold that made her temperature rise with every click of the typewriter was different at last.

And it didn't matter just how embarrassed her body might have been telling her it was; the physiological reaction was nothing against the onslaught of her rampant imagination.

She typed long into the night, her imagination boldly leading her places that no stallion had taken her before.

0-0-0-0-0

"You mean, you actually _like _it?" Fluttershy gaped, sitting across from the businessmare in shock.

"Like it? Are you _kidding _me?" Polychrome Print cackled, tossing her long green mane from her face as the earth pony dropped the stack of papers onto her opulent desk. "Honey, this is some of the best I've seen in a _long _time."

Fluttershy clasped her hooves together, blushing at the compliment.

"I-I, um, that is to say, well, um, t-thank you, Miss Print," Fluttershy finally managed to convince her tongue to follow orders.

"Heh," Polychrome shook her head, dashing a few ashes from her cigar into the silver tray. "Guess you're a better authoress than you would be a motivational speaker, _eh_, stutter-box?"

"O-oh, I-I'm so sorry, I'm s-"

"Ah, don't _worry _'bout it," Polychrome beamed at her, obviously enjoying teasing the stressed pegasus. "You're fine, kid, you're _great_. I _loved _it, and I'm pretty sure that our readers will, too. You did have a particular knack for bein' pretty vague on some of the descriptions, but I guess that's just the writer's talent for leaving things to the imagination."

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy nodded quickly, desperate to impress her potential publisher. "I think about things all the time."

The stark silence in the room was dispelled by Fluttershy's immediate attempt to sound slightly less like a blockhead. Or worse, a _pervert_.

Although with as much as she'd just read, Polychrome certainly knew about that by this _point_.

At that point, as Fluttershy tugged at the tips of her mane, she honestly thought that she was going to die from the sheer awkwardness. To her _immense _relief, Polychrome spoke again.

"So, when can we expect a _sequel_?"

Just like that. Relief – _gone_.

0-0-0-0-0


	2. Scream My Name

0-0-0-0-0

_"I want you to scream my name, Twilight."_

Rainbow Dash slid her tongue sensually over Twilight Sparkle's horn, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the blushing unicorn. Twilight chewed her bottom lip, the desire burning inside her as Dash finally released her tender tip, panting for breath. She tentatively ran a hoof over the shy unicorn's chest, slowly caressing her until she began to tip backwards onto the bed. Twilight let out a tiny gasp as Rainbow's smooth but firm hoof slithered deliberately between her thighs, the fiery passion rippling through her as she arched her back –

"Oh, _shoot_!" Fluttershy swore in disappointment as her last ink ribbon ran dry, clicking and clacking uselessly against the sheet of paper. She sighed heavily, dispersing the paper from her typewriter, and stood to stretch her aching back. The singing heat in her cheeks still burned with a sting as the morning sun rose, and she slowly rubbed her cheeks to hopefully make it fade.

Fluttershy ran a hoof through her slightly disheveled mane, poking about for any ribbons of ink that she might have possibly missed; however, her searches resulted in waking Angel and finding a solitary dust bunny. She sighed again, her thoughts heavy as the last remnants of excitement began to dwindle.

She honestly would hate to disappoint Polychrome such a short time after she had promised her a sequel; especially since Miss Print had gone through all the trouble of helping Fluttershy get her first (albeit rather short) novel published. The royalties collected for Half Past Twilight had already begun coming in; even though it wasn't much, the bits helped. It made her a little more confident, being a published novelist.

Fluttershy picked fretfully about for a while longer, hoping that she had accidentally missed a ribbon. Unfortunately, her search was still fruitless. Her thoughts heavy with imagery that made her blush all over again, Fluttershy distractedly slipped out the door and trundled toward Ponyville.

0-0-0-0-0

Fluttershy was determined to beat the heat, as it were.

Her face might have begun growing red again, but she kept up her even trot; the key was to become distracted, and then stay that way until the constant need vanished. That, or until she unconsciously began sidling against her chair as she typed, her heated imagination running wild as she slowly but surely inched closer and closer to release at long l-

Fluttershy almost bumped into the library door, gasping and panting.

Perhaps she'd grown a little too distracted.

She shook her head, thankful for the cool breeze blowing past. She needed to get her head out of the clouds, had to focus; or at least, focus long enough to go back to being distracted.

This was so difficult.

But she still had her confidence.

Fluttershy took a long, deep breath before knocking on the library door. Either way, she would soon have her precious ink ribbons again and she could continue with her sequel – maybe even fight back the urges properly this time.

A rustling was heard within, and a flustered, out of breath Twilight finally yanked open the library door, much to Fluttershy's surprise.

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy rubbed her foreleg uncertainly, spotting Rainbow Dash hovering with a cackle behind the clearly agitated unicorn. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt –"

"No, no, it's fine, Fluttershy," Twilight huffed, tugging the door open a little wider. "I'm just in a bit of a hurry right now."

"Pfffft- _ha_! Yeah, that's _one _way to put it!" Rainbow Dash snorted, landing lithely. Dash was slightly confused by Fluttershy's sudden bright blush as she landed, but chalked it up to the warm weather.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy stuttered. "Is something the matter?"

Twilight ground her teeth in frustration as Rainbow Dash juggled a book between her wings, one that Fluttershy found uncomfortably familiar. Her every last dredge of confidence swiftly vanished.

"Yes, you could _say _that," Twilight seethed quietly.

"So, anyways," Rainbow Dash butted in. "I decided that I was going to be an egghead today, right? So, anyway, the guys I usually go to for purchases had this new thing in, and I just had to get in and show Twilight, because, I didn't figure she had a copy here –" she rambled excitedly, and Fluttershy was equally embarrassed to see a flush rising in Twilight's cheeks as well.

"I-I see," Fluttershy hid behind her long pink mane in anticipation, her heart pounding in her throat as she suddenly felt much, much hotter. And not in a good way.

"According to this 'Butterflush'," Twilight said through her teeth, magically snatching the book from a surprised Dash. "Written as a work of fiction or not, I have apparently been leading _quite _the double life."

"I-is t-that so?"

"It's _unbelievable_!" Twilight stomped a hoof against the ground in frustration, the frowning Rainbow Dash snagging the book back from her. "I mean, the quality was fine, but the premise alone; the sheer _absurdity _of somepony – _me_, of all ponies – leading a secret double life? That _alone _is so _ludicrous_!"

The crimson blossom in Fluttershy's face skyrocketed again, and it suddenly occurred to her just how stupid she had been. What was she even thinking? And then, after all was said and done, she had the audacity to come to Twilight for more ink ribbons!

As if that wouldn't be a dead giveaway.

"Um," Fluttershy began nervously, slowly inching backwards toward the door. "Well, w-what do you – I mean, what-what _now_?"

Twilight opened her mouth to let out something angrily, but instead held her breath for a moment, eventually letting out a breath of air and blowing the mane from her eyes.

"Nothing much I can do, really," Twilight shook her head. "I suppose it really is _harmless_, overall – and surprisingly well written. Hopefully everypony will just let this blow over, and everything will be back to normal in no time at all. By the way, I assume you're here for a book, Fluttershy?"

The pegasus froze, desperate not to show a single emotion.

"O-oh, um, no," she spluttered quickly. After all, what was she supposed to say in a moment like this? "Actually, I was just-just on my way, um, to pick up some, uh… things," Fluttershy lied pitifully, cracking open the front door.

"Oh. Well, it was nice seeing you, Fluttershy," Twilight nodded distractedly, resuming her pacing in the middle of the library.

"See ya, Flutters!" Rainbow Dash waved as Fluttershy snapped the door closed, not realizing that she had been holding her breath.

She let out a small sigh of relief, taking off at a swift trot.

0-0-0-0-0

Fluttershy sat dejectedly before her typewriter, staring forlornly at it in the candlelight.

Her eyes meandered uselessly over the freshly prepared typewriter, and it glinted back at her eagerly, her unfinished work sitting before her. It had taken her so long to hunt down and purchase what she needed, and it was still just so futile.

She was just so stupid.

What had she been thinking?

Of course it was a bad idea trying to get Half Past Twilight published, even as such a short story. Fluttershy rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hooves tiredly, and they felt itchy. She was such a fool.

Besides, it was no wonder that she hadn't exactly been raking in the bits. Her demographic probably consisted of, what, a few ponies? There was simply no _way _–

A thought suddenly struck Fluttershy, just as she had been prepared to abandon her typewriter.

Twilight thought that it was well written.

Hadn't she said that it was harmless?

And, on second thought, what precisely did Rainbow Dash mean about the ones she usually…?

Fluttershy felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she laughed, clutching her stomach as she did so.

It would appear that she had just accidentally discovered one member of her demographic.

… In an erotic tale about _Big Macintosh_ and _Twilight_.

Fluttershy suddenly flushed again, the heated blush rising in her cheeks as she turned once more toward her sequel. However, the pink tinge seemed to compliment her warm smile rather well as the tick of the worn typewriter slowly filled the air once again.

_– deliberately between her thighs, the fiery passion rippling through her as she arched her back and released a passionate cry. Rainbow Dash slid her tongue sensually betwixt her lips, a throbbing need pulsing in her heart as strongly as it was her wings…_

0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

The plot thickens.


End file.
